It is known, in cross country skiing, to provide a pivot between the ski boot (this term being used to signify the footwear unit which is affixed to the ski) as well as means for orienting this ski boot rearwardly of the pivot to the ski.
In cross country skiing, the lateral flanks of the ski are usually quite pronounced so that the friction on the lateral flanks may represent a major part of the frictional retardation which is applied to the ski and which must be overcome by the skier.
A stable connection between the ski boot and the ski is required, moreover, for certain newly developed maneuvers in cross country skiing, including the skating-like maneuvers or half-step skating-like propulsion actions which have been proposed to more efficiently advance progress by the cross country skier over the snow.